therealmsofkelmarthfandomcom-20200214-history
Baydiltail Seesall
Bayditail Seesall is a Wood Elf Druid from the forests between Carrasville and Raython. Not a lot is known of his past, even can't remember much himself, and the past couple of weeks of his life have been the first times he's ever even stepped into civilization, and from there he has now been thrown into a crazy world of magic and monsters with the companions he is currently with. Physical Description Bayditail is short for an elf and very thin. His hair is long and so dirty that it is almost dreaded. He sometimes like to decorate his hair with various twigs, flowers, leaves and sometimes fungi, only things that are pleasing to the eye and they have to smell good. He mainly wears skins of animals that he's sadly found dead in the forest. Bayditail learnt to cure the animal skins at a very early age, it's a good way to stop them from smelling and if there is one thing he can’t stand it's bad smells. He have a very sensitive nose. It's quite large as well, so he's been told. But that aardvark didn’t know what the fungal foot it was talking about! Backstory I can vaguely remember a time long ago, before my bones grew weary and my eyes heavy, a time I ran through the forest instead of walked. I was a different creature back then, not so...understanding. I hated the life I had been forced to live for a reason I can't even remember. I didn't respect and understand the forest as I do now, and yet I looked after it and again not as I do now. I defended it, I didn't nurture it and guide it, I killed for it. I have no memory of what drove me in the beginning only what drives me now, love. Thinking back the only word I feel that could accurately describe what I feel drove me back then is duty. I didn't realize that I wasn't there to just protect the forest, well, that was until I came across her. She was beautiful beyond compare, the pinnacle of perfection she was almost radiant. It was to bad she hung around the neck of that which so boldly called itself “The Future” she didn't tell me her real name nor did I ask for it. I knew then as well as I know now that this creature and any like it were not apart nor welcome in nature's green lands. I can't remember the details what she looked like only that she looked to me like the very embodiment of that which I was trying to protect the forest from. Everything she touched seemed to fade away and then reform in a new, unnatural form. Plants came back as dark and deadly, forest animal's came as raging beasts. How the lady got into the forest and where she came from was all a mystery to me. But, as soon as I laid eyes upon that horrific creature I new that I had to vanquish it and I was going to, until that point the creature didn't know that I lived there. So as I followed it in the shadows I got closer and closer and more and more ready to attack, and when I was just about to pounce… she turned. That's when I saw it, the gem that lay around her neck was more beautiful than anything I'd ever seen. In my distracted state she had time to notice me before I was able to attack. To my shock she didn't attack or run, instead she smiled leant over and placed her hand upon the top of my head. “You're mine now.” It wasn't until that point I noticed someone else hiding in the shadows. Who was it? But before I could think on it any longer I felt myself fade as my skin grew pale and strange markings, like tattoos I suppose, grew all over my arms and legs, I could feel them burning into my face. I felt as though I should be dead, that, that was what she wanted. Yet I was still there. My vision faded for a while and then came back, at the same time I felt my body go back to normal. When I looked back up to her I saw the absolute horror on her face as a huge wolf had her arm in it mouth. The wolf threw the monster across the meadow that we were in and turned its gaze on me as it began to transform back into its original form a young wood-elf druid. I knew her from somewhere and I was very happy to see her but I don't...I...I can't remember her now, what did she look like again. '' ''Angered and bruised the creature ran at the young druid, screaming and lashing out with clews that I don't remember her having before. She swiped them across the young druids back and dug them into her arms. The gem around her neck began to drip a purple slime that began to cover the monster's body causing her skin to go white and strange purple markings to form all over her body. A visible wave of energy shot out of the gem and hit the edges of the meadow, almost blowing me off my feet. All the plant life that was hit by the wave began to fade and die and with each one dead the monster seemed to grow, both in size and in strength. '' ''I fear that back then I cared not enough for the forest to stay and defend it. But for some reason I stayed. Not for the forest but for her, that druid that had helped me. But I'm sure there was more to it than that. I felt as though I needed to look after her. I do remember she used to call me something that has no meaning to me now “Big Brother”, they meant something to her and they must have meant something to me back when my memory was better. It must have really meant something to me as I risked my life for it. '' ''Most of it is just a blur in my mind now. I know I fought, harder than I've ever fought before and I hurt more than I've ever hurt before. I remember somewhere in the battle grasping at the stone that was around that monster's neck and ripping it off. I also remember not remembering if that even makes sense. I awoke to the young druid dressing my wounds. Though she seemed happy that we survived and saved the forest from that thing, at least for now. Yet she also seemed sad as if she had lost someone or something in the fight. When I asked her about it she would say she lost her mentor in the fight, even though it was just the two of us. I didn't understand. When I got better I went looking for that gem that seemed so beautiful to me before. But then the young druid said it had been shattered in the fight and that only dust remained. Life seemed to have no meaning for that short period, when I began to realize that I didn't even know who I was. When life began to seem pointless, meaningless, she gave me essence. I used to know her as something else, a title I can't remember, but now I know her as “teacher” as she taught me to respect nature and love it and that when one does it will protect you and help you. She referred to something she called my “past life” and said the one thing I had to learn was to not rely on my strength as that was my “past life's” downfall and that I should be more content with peace. She said that words and acts of kindness sometimes worked better than brute force. I still struggling with trying to be this person she so wanted me to be, something within me just wants to be angry with this world, to fight instead of resolve. I remember the things she spoke to me about quite clearly now even though her face and name escape me, this is because the lessons she taught me were the things that I used to shape myself to who I am today. Weeks went by or maybe it was months, before she told me she had to leave. She said that she had unfinished business and that I was meant to look after this forest and to nurture it and that one day it would mold me into a great druid. But the word that really burnt into my mind to this day was when she said “Look after this forest brother and when you find yourself then you can come find me.” and to this day I have no idea what she was talking about. I'm writing this down now as I fear my memory won't let me hold onto it. My name is Baydiltail Seesall I'm 310 years old when writing this and I'm the voice of the garden Individuals of Importance * Dravos Flametongue: There’s something odd about this lizard. I must protect it, I’m sure this poor creature is tied in somehow with what’s happening in the world. * Moss-paw: A blink dog that most would see as his pet but that he sees as his companion. Current Goals * There is something evil in this world. It’s harming the balance of nature in some why. I must find it. Maybe it will help me understand why I’m here and why my only memories are of the forest. Previous connections to other party members Zendaya I can’t actually remember why I was there at that river, but I do wish that I had never gone there. It’s not a good thing to have your life threatened by an angry, oversized creature with some rather strong smelling liquids on its shirt. I’m quite sure I’d seen some people just that day drinking some liquids that smelt just the same as this. Or was it the day before?...I thought you were meant to drink it but apparently some strange ones like to clean their clothes in it. I’m sure it's safe to say that this creature doesn't like me very much, or I it. just keep the smelly thing away from me and I’ll be happy. Dravos I’ve been tracking this creature for sometime now. I’m not sure it’s noticed me yet. I’d rather it didn’t, but recently it's been hanging around these other beings. I don’t think they're the ones who turned him like this but they may have ties with whoever is. If I make myself known to them will they let me follow them? One of them has gone to wards that river near here, what ever for I don’t know, but if I follow maybe I can comunicate with it and get it to invite me along with them to wherever they’re going. Session Appearances Character Information Notable Items Soul Dagger Abilities 'Spells' Category:Hamish Skelton Category:Wood Elf Category:Elf Category:Druid Category:Whispers of Saldun's Past Category:Player Character Category:Character